Cross Ange: La doncella y el soldado
by comanche123
Summary: En el cuarto milenio la humanidad descubrió el milagro del maná, que creó un paraíso sin guerras ni hambre, pero para aquellas que no podían usarlo creó un infierno, ellas las Normas conocían el infierno. Y ellas muy pronto conocerán que cada universo tiene su infierno.


**_[Pues ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que terminó esta serie, pero yo recién la vi hace unos meses, y me animé a hacer un fanfic, es casi un remake de toda la serie, pero el enfoque no es AngexTusk, sino SaliaxOC._**

 ** _Ya sé que a algunos no les gustan los OC's en historias de trama cerrada y con pocos cabos sueltos en la trama principal, pero bueno no pude soportar que Jill le diga a Salia que la quería como hermanita menor...y luego se muere, dejándola sola, a ver si en este fic Salia termina con un amor que dure más de 30 segundos._**

 ** _Mensaje del patrocinador: Cross Ange no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise Co. blah blah blah, mi autoría se limita a las variaciones de la serie canón]_**

 **Prólogo 1/2: Un infierno/un sueño**

 _Existen un incontable número de universos cada uno ha generado hechos únicos e irrepetibles, pero incluso en los universos más distantes y diferentes existen líneas de hechos que se mantienen inalterables. ASí, dos personas se reecontrarán como amigos, amantes. Sin embargo, en todos hay algo en común, la felicidad se basa en tener un lugar que ocupar y una tarea que realizar, incluso si ese rol es matar sin sentido y ese lugar una tumba._

 _Embryo._

 **[Algún lugar de un mundo paralelo al de las Normas y al de los DRAGONS, en medio de una batalla]**

El ocaso de un mundo en guerra es siempre de un intenso rojo brillante y sobre el que además se dibujaban numerosos intercambios de artillería en todas las direcciones seguidas por explosiones que retumbaban en la tierra y el cielo. En ese universo no había DRAGONS que combatir, pero no era un lugar pacífico en absoluto.

Al contrario, la batalla se libraba entre ejércitos de vehículos y armas en aire, tierra y mar; todo el progreso y la ciencia de la humanidad en el último siglo solo había servido para refinar el arte de matar.

En medio de ese mar de truenos y relámpagos de una de las batallas, 4 pequeños vehículos aéreos muy parecidos a para-mails, sobrevolaban uno de los campos de batalla de esa guerra.

-Teniente, el escuadrón 132 informa que se repliega, los escuadrones en nuestra flanco izquierdo también están bloqueados por fuego anti-aéreo- dijo la suave voz de la piloto Ayase, una muchachita que no pasaba los 14 años

-No hay señales del Mayor Miyamoto, ¿cree que lo hayan derribado?- preguntó con algo de ansiedad el otro piloto, Hiroki, también de esa edad

-¡¿Qué?!, la comandante nos envió contra un aero-destroyer a nosotros 4, y para empeorar las cosas ese baka de Saigo...- dijo agitada la Teniente Yuriko en respuesta a Ayase, estaba preocupada estaba en total desventaja, ella tenía una voz que denotaba madurez, no solo por ser su superior, sino porque era 2 años mayor que ellos.

-Contacto enemigo a las 19:00 horas, teniente- dijo Hiroki

-¡Cuidado, el aerodestroyer nos ha detectado!, ¡fuego antiaéreo!, rompan la formación- gritó Yuriko

-Me han dado, pierdo altura, pierdo altura-

-Ayase, ¡no!... maniobras evasivas, maniobras evasivas, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que el aerodestroyer pueda apuntarnos con sus cañones pesados- dijo Yuriko justo antes de ver como explotaba el mecha-striker de su piloto

-Teniente Yuriko, las baterías antiaéreas del aerodestroyer nos tienen cercados y preparan su cañones iónicos- decía Hiroki a una todavía impactada Yuriko

La teniente Yuriko y Hiroki, luchaban una batalla perdida, pese a esquivar el fuego enemigo; no era suficiente. Se enfrentaban a un aerodestroyer, un acorazado que surcaba los cielos destruyendo todo a su paso, los pequeños mecha-strikers pilotados por Yuriko, no eran más que pichones luchando contra un gato. Ahora, que el pequeño escuadrón de Yuriko estaba en la mira de sus cañones principales ya se habían resignado a morir, ¿o tal vez no?

-Cañones enemigos nos tienen en la mira, disparo inminente…- dijo por la radio Hiroki

-Vamos, Saigo, ¿dónde te haz metido? no quiero morir aún- dijo Yuriko mientras veía en su monitor como se incrementaba la lectura térmica de los cañones del aero-destroyer enemigo, no quedaba tiempo.

 **[En Arzenal, el universo de las Normas, en el cuarto de Salia y Vivian]**

Una muchachita con coletas de color azul marino se encontraba frente a un monstruo gigante, pero aún cuando este rugía mostrando sus colmillos, ella se paró frente a él, levantó su varita mágica hacia el monstruo mientras decía valientemente:

-No me he rendido ni me rendiré nunca, soy Pretty Salian, la guerrera del amor y la justicia y me levantaré cuantas veces haga falta, monstruo del mal- decía la muchacha en coletas pero tan pronto terminó de hablar el monstruo, un DRAGON de buen tamaño, la golpeaba haciendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo. Salia o Pretty Salian se cubría temiendo el golpe mortal, pero el fin de la heroína no llegaba, pues la figura de un caballero en una reluciente armadura plateada la salvaba en el último momento, la tomaba de las manos y la llevaba sobre el arco iris, y acercaba sus labios hacia los de ella

-Te amo, mi corazón te pertenece- le decía Pretty Salian con un rostro completamente ruborizado aguardando por la respuesta de su caballero.

-¡Saliaaaaaa!- Dijo gritando una voz infantil y algo irritante despertando a la joven Salia, era la voz de su compañera de cuarto quien estaba junto a ella con una gran sonrisa, casi como si hubiera disfrutado haberla despertado de su sueño, la había interrumpido justo antes de la escena del beso y eso la enfadaba.

-Vivian … me despertaste… y deja de tocarme las mejillas-

-Jejeje… ¿estabas teniendo un sueño bonito, Salia?-

-Ehhhh… no...no estaba soñando nada, Vivian- respondió Salia con una voz temblorosa

-¿En serio, Pretty Salian? … jejeje es tan gracioso cuando hablas dormida, especialmente luego de leer tus novelas románticas

-¿Qué?... pero yo… yo estaba leyendo los manuales para conducir para mails-

Vivian no respondió nada, la cara de Salia la delataba porque aunque habían un montón de manuales regados sobre la mesa de Salia y que le habían servido de almohada, pero Vivian tomó un pequeño libro casi escondido debajo de ellos y lo empezó a leer con una voz que era una clara mofa, muy a su estilo:

-Oh mi caballero, por favor bésame te amo con locura y pasión…, se parece a lo que decías mientras dormías-

Vivian se detuvo, Salia había cambiado de expresión, se le notaba molesta, Vivian la llamó por su nombre, pero Salia no movió ni un músculo.

-Salia, me estás asustando- dijo la pobre Vivian mientras Salia se levantaba todavía inexpresiva colocándose frente a ella.

*Bang bang bang*

-¡No, Salia perdóname!- gritaba Vivian huía pero también reía mientras esquivaba las balas que salían de la pistola de Salia.

-¡Y no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!- dijo ella deteniéndose, Vivian ya había huido abandonando el cuarto que compartían. Salia más calmada regresó a su escritorio y mientras lo ponía en orden recogió el libro que Vivian había encontrado lo recogió y limpió su cubierta, Vivian lo había dejado caer bruscamente al escapar. Suspiró pesadamente al observar la portada, una bella princesa con alas de ángel que era abrazada por los viriles brazos de un enmascarado vestido de armadura, tal como la que había visto en su sueño.

-¿Por qué se repetirá tanto este sueño últimamente?-

Ella no lo sabía, y en ese momento pensaba que era producto del libro de fantasía que leía; pero en el futuro interpretaría ese sueño recurrente como una premonición de lo que vendría.


End file.
